


Apathy

by seanpurrs



Series: Emotions [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apathy (also called perfunctoriness) is a lack of feeling, emotion, interest, and concern. Apathy is a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as concern, excitement, motivation, and/or passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy

On Csikszentmihalyi's flow model, apathy can be seen as an emotion that happens when both the skill level and challenge level of a thing or situation are low. Because of that, Tsukishima Kei didn’t feel like he was apathetic.

If you, however, look at definitions, you could probably make a case. Lack of feeling, emotion, interest or concern? Probably. Suppression of emotions such as excitement, motivation and/or passion? Well, yeah.

He could see why some of his teammates might think of him as apathetic. That didn’t mean that he liked it when they called him that. Not that he said something about it, because why would he? He couldn’t really change their opinions about him.

He personally liked to think of himself as analytical, someone who didn’t go into a fight he knew he had no chance of winning. But that seemed to be the problem with Karasuno. 

They kept going into fights they shouldn’t be able to win, and came out victorious every time. Or well, often enough that it was seriously messing with statistics. 

Karasuno and Tsukishima Kei didn’t seem to go together well. Or rather, he and the volleyball team didn’t seem to fit together. Was he perhaps too _normal_ for the team? He wasn’t weirdly small, jumpy and energetic as Hinata, wasn’t a genius like Kageyama. He didn’t excel in receives like Nishinoya and Sawamura, wasn’t able to boost morale like Sugawara or Tanaka, and he didn’t have Asahi’s explosive power.

‘’Hey, Tsukki?’’

Shit, he had totally forgotten about Yamaguchi, who was trying to keep up with him.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I think you’re an important part of our team, someone who has a lot of game sense and someone who’s tall enough to be a proper first line of defense.’’

Shit, could Yamaguchi read minds?

‘’That was not what I-’’

‘’That was totally what you were thinking about, don’t try to fool me. I know you well enough that I’m able to read your face.’’

Something in the smaller boy’s voice made Tsukishima stop and turn around. His eyes met the other boy’s, who fiercely looked up to him. 

‘’You might think that you don’t fit into the team because you don’t have anything ‘special’, but that’s not true! You might not be crazy like Hinata, or Kageyama, but you’re tall, you can read your opponents, you can think for yourself in the air, make good decisions! Don’t you know that that in itself is pretty special?’’

 

People will often describe moments where something came clear to them as if a switch flipped, or as if thunder struck. For Tsukishima Kei it wasn’t like that. It was as if the darkness of his mind suddenly became filled with the stars of Yamaguchi’s words.

He turned on his feet, hoping his friend had missed his look of happiness and the possible tear in his eye.

‘’I know that, stupid.’’

‘’Of course you do, Tsukki.’’ Was that sarcasm in his voice? ‘’Hey, you wanna watch Jurassic world or something?’’

Definitely a tear now. Tsukki slowed down, allowing for Yamaguchi to keep up with him.

‘’I really appreciate you, Tadashi.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another emotion! I probably won't be able to upload one next week because of uni things, so sorry in advance.
> 
> As always, thanks for your kudos and comments!


End file.
